A Sonata for my Brother
by Cesia and Chi
Summary: Momo knew if she were going to be any good, she would have to practice. She would keep practicing until she was finally skilled enough to write a song. A Sonata for her brother. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own so you can't sue.**

This story is by Cesia! Not Chi!

One-Shot

------------------------------------

A Sonata for my Brother

The wind breezed the large open window. A young girl stood with a violin in one hand and its bow in the other. Her large eyes gazed out the open window. Blinking twice, she ignored the feeling that she was being watched and continued her practice. Momo knew if she were going to be any good, she would have to practice. She would keep practicing until she was finally skilled enough to write a song. A Sonata for her brother.

-------------------

5 years later

-------------------

The day finally came. Her father had promised to take her to a concert and this was the one. Her parents and her sat in the front row of a magnificent hall, awaiting the concert to start. Momo watched as a young man took the stage. He looked exactly like her and her mother. The concert hall quickly silenced itself. A voice sounded through the hall. " Ladies and Gentlemen, The Lily Garden Concert Hall is proud to present, world-class violinist, Momiji Sohma!" Applause sounded and Momiji smiled at the crowd.

Picking up his violin and bow, he straightened up and said, " Thank you for coming today. This first piece I chose to play is called, 'Once Upon A December.' So please enjoy it." After bowing, he started to play. The slow melody awoke emotions within Momo. Memories of her past flashed in her mind. By the time the song ended tears had formed in her eyes. The rest of the concert was beautiful. The exquisite tunes played proved to the world that he was the best. At age 22, Momiji was the most famous violinist in the world.

"Thank you again for coming today. I would like to end the concert with a piece of music I wrote myself. I call it, 'Winter Sonata: Tears of my sister." With another bow, he played the melody. It was soft at first, almost mournful. Then it became intense. Everyone in the concert hall could feel the emotions pouring out of the music. It was sorrowful and sad. Tears formed in the eyes of those could feel and relate to Momiji. The harmony told a mournful tale. A brother lost from his sister, a mother not knowing about her son and a selfish father who only wanted his own happiness.

It ended with Momiji, himself, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He bowed and walked off the stage as the audience stood on its feet and clapped. It was amazing.

Momo wiped tears away again as she stood up and snuck towards the backstage area. Her father had forbidden her to go see the violinist but she couldn't wait she needed to ask him one question. Momiji was shaking hands with the theater's manager. Momo carefully approached.

"Um… Excuse me? Momiji?" asked Momo.

Momiji turned and smiled at her. "Hello! Wow! Momo has grown up!"

Smiling shyly, she looked up eagerly and asked, "Um… Momiji-san, can I ask you to do something with me? I have a song that I composed myself and I was wonder if you could play it with me. Right Now."

Momiji looked uncertain but broke into a smile and nodded. "Do you want to play in front of the audience?"

Momo nodded. "Okay then. Go get your stuff and meet me on stage. I'm going to get the audience to stop." Momo nodded as Momiji hopped away. Meanwhile, Momo's parents were franticly looking for her around the stage and seats.

Momiji walked on staged and said in a loud voice, "Excuse me! I have a special announcement! If you would like to hear one more composition then please take your seats again. Thank You!" Then he ran off again to grab his violin, bow and stand. He met Momo and together they walked on stage. Most of the audience had returned to their seats. Momo spotted her parents, looking in shock that she had appeared on stage ran back to the front of the hall. Momiji spotted Tohru sitting between Yuki and Kyo in the audience and smiled at them.

Momiji was skilled at sight-reading so when he looked at the sheet that Momo placed on the stand he played them melody in his mind. It was compelling and sad. "What's the name of the song?" asked Momiji in a whisper to Momo. "A Sonata for my Brother" replied Momo loudly enough for the concert hall to hear. Her father gasped in shock. 'Does she know?' Momiji and his father asked themselves. Momo paused and then started to count. After she said four, the two started to play the song. The melody wasn't as strong as Momiji's composition but it was touching as well as impacting. The two were measures from the end when aloud voice shouted, "Stop!" It can from Momiji and Momo's father. "Momo! Get down here now! I do not want you to do this!" he shouted.

Momo, however, did not move. Instead she replied, "Why don't you want me to do this? You've never let me talk or even get near Momiji-san! Why is that?"

She stopped when she noticed her mother. The German woman was shaking. Suddenly, she looked up and pointed at Momiji and said, "You! You are the one haunting my dreams! What have I ever done to you?"

Momiji shook his head and held a sad smile. Looking at her, he said, "I can't give you any answers." Then he looked out to the audience and said, "That's the show. Thanks again for coming!" The audience quickly filed out and only Momiji, Momo, and their parents.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything without making him mad at me so I'll let him explain it." said Momiji gesturing toward his father.

All three pairs of eyes quickly looked at him.

"Daddy? What's going on?" said Momo.

Sighing, her father started to explain but stopped when Momiji walked away.

Then he started again, " Momo, Momiji… Momiji is your brother." Momo's mother gasped and then asked, "Then that means… he's …he is my… s-son." She broke into tears afterward. Momo dropped her violin and it crashed to the floor.

She, too, broke down to tears.

Meanwhile, Momiji looked on. He knew it would be the last time he would see them. He knew that if he saw them again it would only cause pain. He knew there was one way to solve this. He knew all he had to do was to disappear.

------------------

One Year Later…

A man sat at his table drinking coffee. He was reading a newspaper. One particular article caught his eye.

"One Year Since He's Been Gone"

On this day last year, World Famous Violinist, Momiji Sohma disappeared after a concert. Sohma who was know for some famous compositions such as 'Winter Sonata: Tears of my sister' and 'Petal Tears' was last seen by a Momo Sohma after his concert. No one has seen or heard of him since. An anonymous friend said, "I miss him but Momiji is strong. With his strong heart he will truly find happiness on his own. Right now, I truly believe that Momiji is just taking a break from the spotlight. You'll see him again soon." READ MORE PAGE 4...

A smile grew on his face. " I guess I am missed after all." said Momiji.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this story! I plan on making this a one shot collection so look forward for more. Please leave me a review, and if you're up to it check out the other stories Chi and I wrote too.

-Cesia


End file.
